This is My Destiny, but You are my Love
by Minachiko
Summary: What if... Gary is not who he seems? Warning: YAOI!! Shishi content!! (cross with 3x3 eyes)


Discliamer: Pokemon not mine, 3x3 Eye not mine, I don't own them. Not making money off this! Just for my own amusement! Don't Sue please? Don't have money!!  
  
Warning: YAOI!!!!! Boy x boy!! Don't like Don't read!! Just don't flame!  
  
This is my Destiny, but you're my love  
Chapter one: The Real Past  
  
***Past In Another Dimension***  
  
The scene starts at a dark forest, the trees coved the sun, and it was just the dead silence. That was until a sharp high pitched scream ripped though. The soon a small figure bursted though the trees.  
  
It was a young boy that seemed no more that five years old. He had beautiful long reddish brown hair that went all the way down to his hip flowing freely behind him as he ran terrified though the forest. His choice of clothing was rather strange, it was one of the old Chinese silk traditional robes in sliver. In his left hand he held what seemed to be a too large wooden staff for someone as small and fragile as him, it several very strange carving on the top along with rubies. The child had a beautiful innocent and sweet face with two extremely large blue/gray eyes that are filled with tears that flows from his eyes as he ran on.  
  
The beautiful silk outfit was torn now, the young child was bleeding, and bruised all over, his small arms and legs were cut, and the branches from the trees seems to have a mind of their own, wanting to hurt the poor child even more as they extended their arms right in front of the child.  
  
Soon following the child was a huge dark shadow that was a lot fast, it bounced from tree top to tree top. Large black claws sinking into the wood causing them to splinter, leaving a deep mark on each one. With a deep, blood thirsty roar the creature bounced high into the air and landed right in front of the frightened child.  
  
"Ahhh!" The child shirked in fear, and coming to a sudden stop, then backed away slowly. He whimpered softly as the creature with black fur, and huge dark purple claws for hands and feet slowly approached him.  
  
The child held his large staff in front of him as if in a form of protection, the creature seems find this amusingly funny, it's ugly mouth seems turn to a smirk as his form shimmered, then changed into an almost human figure. If not for it's glowing eyes, and inhumanly evil face. Deep, harsh crackles seems to emerge from the monster's throat as he approached.  
  
However the child was not about to give up, he suddenly raised the staff as high as his small arms would let him, his tear filled eyes hardened, as determination entered his very been forcing back the fear. He held his ground even though he was exhausted, and hurt.  
  
"Enough!" The child screamed as suddenly a rush of power seem to envelop around him.  
  
The monster was surprised as he took a step back.  
  
A flow of words flew from the young boy's mouth, as the ruby on top of the staff began to glow.  
"The monsters of mine,  
Protector of mine,  
Bring forth your light!  
Come to the life!"  
  
A green light of power surrounded the boy, as he brought his hands and staff down to the ground to finish the final touch of the spell.  
  
"Flying monster! Come forth!"  
  
A rumbling sound was heard as the ground started to shake. Soon a huge blast was made as a massive white mass bursted from the ground, wood from trees splintered everywhere, some where losing branches, some were just pushed over.  
  
The huge white mass turned out to be a rotund monster with a huge spiky tail, and on top of that rotund monster was no other than that child.  
  
"Flying monster! Take me out of here! Fly!" The child commanded, sitting on the monster.  
  
The flying monster flew swiftly upward, bring his young master to safety, but not before tail sweeping at the other monster. However, the enemy sensed this, as he jumped away from the harm.  
  
The young boy sighed in relieve as he arrived high up in the sky, then allowed himself to collapse on the monster to rest. The monster seems sense it's owner's distress, and made a soft comforting sound. The boy smiled at that, petted the monster softly reassuring it that he was fine.  
  
***Gary***  
  
So they are celebrating for him now, that's to be expected. After all he has won, became how he wanted to become, a Pokemon master. I must say I'm very proud of him, I believed that he would do it from the start. What? Are you surprised that me, Gary Oak, the rival of Ash Katchum, is happy for him? The same boy that made fun of him all along? Are you also surprised that I'm not cursing at him in bitterness?   
  
Tee-he! I never intended to beat him! I never wanted to become a Pokemon Master! However, I did intend to insult him! Hello?! If I don't use his jealousy to push him ahead, you think he'd get this far?  
  
I'm confusing you aren't I? All these times you thought I would do anything to become a Pokemon Master, and now I'm saying I don't want to anymore? Ha ha! Only if you knew the truth, I didn't went on that trip to become a Pokemon Master, my true goal was nothing close to that. What's my goal... I can't say now, but lets just say I reached it, and now I can continue my journey, alone.  
I returned my eyes to his figure, this party is huge, it was almost hard to found him though the crowd, but I have my techniques. He's older and more mature now, he has reached the age 18, and his stronger and taller physically too. We are the same height now, and to say the truth, he was always stronger than I am, that would be the reason I got a car, and he has to walk. However, even though he as grown older, his face hardened, yet still carries the same sweet innocence. He is wearing a beautiful back tux tonight, it framed his body perfectly. As much as I hate to admit he does have a rather well figure, relatively slim with a small, but fine built.  
  
I am wearing a white tux tonight, and I straightened my red/brown hair, now it's no longer spike, and plus I had let it grow long, so now it settled below my shoulders. I rather liked it this way better, but, not many boys wear their hair this way. Normally I would not wear it this way, but since I'm leaving, and this is goodbye, might as well let him see the real me for once right?  
  
Slowly I walked towards him.  
  
***Ash***  
  
Why do I have this strange sensation that someone is watching me? I turned my head to look around. It was very nice of everyone to throw me such a party, but it's so crowed, and everyone is asking one question or another, it's really getting on my nervous now! Uh? Isn't that Gary approaching me? What does he want? I bet his's here go give one of those huge ego speeches, but I'm ready for him. After all I won, and he lost!  
  
But he looks a little different today, it was surprising to see him in an outfit other then that purple one, not only that his hair was down. I hate to admit, he looks beautiful! The lights reflecting off his soft silky hair that falters, as he walked gracefully over, lightly swaying his slim hips. And the white tux really looks good showing the carves of his slender figure.  
  
Wait! Why am I having thoughts like those about Gary of all people?! I hate Gary! That's right! I hate Gary... but do I really...? Even though sometimes we fight, but there are still times where we work together, and when we do we are quiet an pair.  
  
No time for that now, his coming this way.  
  
"Hello Ash." I was so surprised that he greeted me so warmly, I was so sure that he was going to scream at me in rage because he lost. I have never thought he would greet me like this. He had a soft sweet smile on his face, not one of those fake ones, but a real one, and his voice was calm, and tender, not a trace of the Gary who insulted me. However, what he said next shocked me even more.  
  
"Congratulations Ash! I'm glad your dream came true!" His smile grew sweeter and happier as he said this, and his two large blue pools of emotion remained kind. He really mean it, but why? It was his dream too, and he failed because of me? Why is he still happy for me?  
  
He seemed to have read my thought for he answered my unspoken question.  
  
"Your wondering why am I happy for you aren't you?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Then please come with me." With that he walked away from me.  
  
I don't know why, but I followed him anyway.  
  
***Gary***  
  
I led us out of the ball room, and came to a stop at the filed of grass, right out side of the big room. Neither of us had said a word on the way, until we had arrived at our destination. Then finally did I broke the silence.  
  
"Ash, I have a request to ask of you." My face turned into a serious expression.  
  
"Uh?" Ash was really puzzled now, his face regarded my with a strange expression, not that I blame him. After all ever since seven years ago, I've never acted like this. Well, I guess he should feel shocked... I feel bad, After all our past was nothing like this, we use to be the best of friends, but I just can't let him get closer to me anymore, it would hurt us both.  
  
I feel like I'm dying inside, but I had do that, that was the only way, I was doing it for our own good... because of what will happen today. I'm sorry Ash, I hope you can forgive me...  
  
"Ash..." I said turning my head away, I felt tears welling up already, oh god why did I had to be so weak, I cried myself to sleep for moth... years, after I broke of our friendship. I won't cry in front of him, I mustn't... but the tears just came without control... "Ash, I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you over the years..."  
  
He looked at me in surprise, I can see that he doesn't deal with tears very well as the panic starts to set in his face. Wait is that worry I just saw in his eyes? No... must be my imagination... why would he worry about me. "It... it's ok... I guess... Gary... what's wrong? Oh come on... don't cry... please?"  
  
"No Ash, I'm really sorry. I..." I choked back the sobs, no I mustn't break down, I came for a purpose, and I must be strong, or I will never be able to... "Ash, do you remember the first time we meet?"  
  
You smiled bravely at me, I can see clearly that your trying to cheer me up. Do you really forgive me, or are you just feeling sorry? I'm afraid to know...  
  
"Of course, I never forgot! That was one of my first encounter with pokemon, and it was that moment when I wanted to be come a pokemon master!"  
  
"Do you clearly remember how we meet exactly?"  
  
"Of course, it was in the forest near my house..."  
  
TBC...  
  
Minachiko/Ryomi: ^-^ I'm stoping here! Leaving you Hanging! So there! :P anyway! I'll continue this... more suprises to come! ^_^ Comments please???? Please????? I really like to hear what cha all think! ^o^V  



End file.
